ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sims Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for The Sims Movie, the upcoming 2020 American CGI animated feature adaptation of the top-selling life simulation PC game series ''The Sims'' created by Will Wright, Electronic Arts, and Maxis. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows Electronic Arts logo) (Shows Maxis Feature Animation logo) (Shows Lord Miller Productions logo) (The scene fades to a blue background with light blue triangles on it. A green diamond-shaped emerald known as a "plumbob" appears sliding from left to right as the text appears.) Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present (The plumbob appears again. This time, it slides from right to left.) In Association with Village Roadshow Pictures (The plumbob appears again. This time, it slides from left to right.) An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production (The plumbob appears again. This time, it slides from right to left.) A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (The plumbob appears again. This time, it moves from the left to the center of the screen as it covers the text and spins around. As the plumbob spins, the green magic comes out of it and covers the screen as the actors' names appear one by one.) AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee (The green magic disappears as we go back to the plumbob on the light blue triangle-patterned blue background. The plumbob starts moving again and goes to the left. Then, it appears up close going to the right, going a little further to the back, and then going to the left. The plumbob comes to a screeching halt and backs up to where the movie's title forms. The word "SIMS" appears one by one, letter by letter. Then, the word "THE" appears and sits on top of the word "SIMS", thus forming the title "The Sims". Then, the word "MOVIE" appears sliding from the bottom to the top and stops at the bottom of "The Sims" title, thus forming the movie's title.) THE SIMS MOVIE (The plumbob starts moving again, but this time, it gets closer towards us and slides from left to right as the scene transitions to the blue sky with white clouds and the bright yellow sun. We pan down to what appears to be a building in Redwood City, California. Inside the building is a computer lab where an unoccupied computer is on a desk ready to be used. The door opens and two people enter the room. One of them is the creator of The Sims himself, Will Wright, while the other is his friend nicknamed "SimGod".) Will Wright: Hey, SimGod. SimGod: Yeah? Will: We've been making the "Sims" games and their expansion packs for a while. SimGod: Really? Like, how long have we been doing it? Will: Ever since I started my own small video game company, which is now part of a bigger company known as Electronic Arts. We've been making those pieces of video game software for, like, 33 years now. SimGod: Oh, yeah! It's been 33 years since we did that. Will: I know! It has been a risky life working on video games from Electronic Arts and Maxis, including one of my own. (sighs) But... the thing is... we didn't get to play any of them. SimGod: Yeah, I suppose so... until now! (takes out a copy of The Sims 4) So, shall we begin? Will: You bet! SimGod: Good. Turn on the computer, would ya? Will: Okay. (Will turns on the computer and SimGod puts the disc into the built-in disc drive. The icon for The Sims 4 appears on the computer screen. Will and SimGod turn to each other.) SimGod: You ready? Will: Ready as I'll ever be. (Will and SimGod look at the icon on the computer screen. SimGod clicks on it and the computer screen cuts to black, freezes for 3 seconds, and cuts to the startup screen for The Sims 4. We zoom into the computer screen as it segues into the in-game universe of The Sims.) More coming soon! Part 2: ??? More coming soon! Category:The Sims Category:The Sims Movie Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete